I'll Save You From Your Distorted Mind
by Deku Yasha
Summary: Izuku, kidnapped at age 6, experimented on and tortured to trigger a powerful Quirk. Hes been gone for 10 years, presumed dead after 3. He shows up one night. Katsuki, haunted by guilt and regret for not saving Izuku that day, steels himself to save Izuku from the League of Villains and Izuku's own distorted mind. BAKUDEKU FIC. Eventual TODODEKU
1. What Happened to You?

The boy before him had a look in his eyes that made Katsuki wonder just how many people he had killed, but the sadistic grin spreading across his freckled face made him realise that Izuku had probably lost count. It had been 10 years since the childhood friends had seen each other.

Izuku Midoriya, a young boy who was stolen away by villains and presumed dead, stood in front of his childhood friend and bully, Katsuki Bakugo, who had never really believed Izuku was dead. Still, seeing the green haired boy in front of him, showing a grin riddled with sadistic blood lust, Katsuki found himself wondering if things would be better if Izuku had all those years ago, before this could happen to him.

''What's the matter Kacchan? Don't you recognise me?''

Those emerald green eyes that had once shined with adoration and hope, were mimicking an empty vessel as they bore into Katsuki, who felt as if the ground beneath him was trying to pull him to his knees.

''...Deku?'' He managed to stutter out.

''Gosh Kacchan, it's been a while since anyone has called me that, its sort of nostalgic. Deku was the Izuku you used to know after all, right?''

Katsuki remained silent. He was finding it difficult to process the words being spoken to him. 'Used to'?, obviously he's different now, but he can't have changed completely right? Deku had always declared he wanted to be a hero when he grew up.

''You..You always wanted to be a hero right? So why do you look like this?''

Katsuki could only stare, as Izuku's features morphed into amusement and slight confusion, the empty glaze in his eyes never leaving.

''Are you asking me why i'm standing in front of you now, clearly not a hero?''

Katsuki felt taken aback by the other boys tone, it put things in perspective for him and brought back a familiar burning anger. He realised that Izuku was basically laughing at him, jeering at his confusion, like he was stupid, like his reaction wasnt the normal thing to have when you suddenly come face to face with someone everyone believed was dead, someone who you had practically mourned!

''Why the fuck are you here then? You're supposed to be dead! Where the hell have you been hiding?!''

Even as he let the words roll out in a spiteful tone, Katsuki had always thought Deku would survive somehow.

He heard the aftermath of a shrill laughter coming from the other boy, but Katsuki heard none of the words that followed, lost in the grief of his memories from 10 years ago. The day he thought he'd never see Izuku Midoriya again, the day he failed to protect someone weaker than him.

* * *

(10 Years ago)

Katsuki had never really been overly kind to Deku, but he had considered the smaller boy a friend. Until his Quirk manifested. Katsuki always shoved him down into the dirt to emphasize that the boy was beneath him in every way possible. The childish violence continued and escalated as they grew, especially when Izuku was confirmed to be a Quirkless loser, barely worth his time.

Katsuki had his lackeys, a bunch of idiots that followed him around like lost puppies. He kept them around because of the constant praise and the fact that they did have Quirks. Izuku Midoriya, on the other hand, had no friends, and Katsuki would always make sure of that. Someone without a Quirk was useless, he truly was 'Deku', and there was no way he was going to let the smaller boy think he could become a hero. The physical and verbal bullying continued until they were 6 years old.

The overconfident blond child was leading his lackeys, with a hesitant Izuku in toe, to an abandoned building late into the evening. They were all supposed to be having a sleep over at the Bakugo residence and were exploring outside, until someone mentioned the building with what Katsuki perceived as an unspoken challenge. The building hadnt been anything special until the recent news reports. In those reports, there was mention of a small organisation of villains that used it as some sort of temporary base. The news never went into much detail.

Upon arriving at the site, it was covered in police tape and had no obvious signs of life. It's true that the local residents evaded the building, but it had looked eerily empty, like there had been no signs of life to begin with.

Despite the slight faltering in the steps of his lackeys, Katsuki had kept on walking with determination in his step and a sneer over his shoulder. Katsuki had felt irritation bubble in his chest when he noticed Izuku follow the group regardless of his shaking posture and skittish glances. Katsuki remembered thinking it was going to be a lot of fun to scare Deku and humiliate him in front of the others.

Once the small group of boys had entered through a gap in the boarded up doorway, minus Izuku who had yet to enter, they quickened their pace in unspoken agreement, turning themselves out of sight.

When Izuku Midoriya had made it through the doorway, having had his backpack snag on the door frame, he would have found himself alone.

Katsuki remembered silencing his followers as they all rushed to hide in various places inside what looked to be a dying living room. He himself, had climbed into a small wooden cupboard and chosen to bide his time, listening.

What he heard seconds later was not Deku, but unfamiliar voices that sounded from below him. A basement? The voices had caused fear to creep up his spine, remembering the news reports on the villains. Katsuki remembered deciding that he would gather up the group and lead them out of the building quietly. However, when he opened the door, it collided with someone who let out a shriek and fell to the floor. Katsuki had instantly recognised it as Deku, but froze to listen for the voices once more. The muffled voices were being replaced with outraged shouting and thumping of boots. Katsuki had bolted upright, dragging the green haired boy onto his feet. As he let go of Deku, Katsuki signalled frantically for everyone to head for the exit.

The following moments had been a flurry of panicking blurs. The next thing Katsuki remembered was looking back over his shoulder, seeking out the others who were all scampering behind him like the pathetic worms they were. He searched their faces and within seconds, realised that Deku was not amongst them. He had stopped running away, and instead started breaking through the scampering group. What he saw next had haunted his dreams for years.

Deku was desperately pulling at his backpack, a frantic look clouding his features as he turned his head to look towards Katsuki, who was already racing toward him, arm outstretched.

The last part of Deku that he remembered seeing, was his hand reaching out with a look of pure terror in his eyes as black mist seemed to engulf him.

Katsuki doesn't remember much from the remaining hours of that day. He doesn't remember feeling anything that night, as police swarmed his home. He was just a kid. A six year old kid, just like Deku. But Deku was gone.

Three years later, it was as if everyone had given up hope. The news pronounced the Quirkless boy, Izuku Midoriya, son of Inko and Hisashi Midoriya, as dead. No evidence. Not even a single sighting since the kidnapping. To Katsuki, that wasn't the case, he had seen plenty of Deku in his dreams. The green haired, freckled boy haunted him relentlessly. Sometimes it would just be a repeat of that evening, other times, they would talk. When they talked, Izuku would always ask him why he never helped, why he beat him down every day despite only ever wanting to be his friend. '' _Why didn't you save me? Why didn't you protect me like you once told me you would when you tried to comfort me? When you cared''._

Katsuki remembers feelings angry at himself, guilt and regret plaguing him throughout the following years. Katsuki remembers torturing himself with replays of the event in his memories, imagining what he could have done differently. What would have saved his childhood friend, what if he had kept a hold on Deku's hand and dragged him out, at least then he would have had a better chance. What if Katsuki could have swapped places with him? Would he?

As Katsuki Bakugo grew into his teenage years, the dreams became less frequent but his guilt and regret continued to plague him every day. He had sworn a pact with himself, that he would be the best hero out there. He would find Izuku Midoriya and bring him home, because theres no way he was dead. Katsuki knew he may be grasping onto false hope that the green haired boy was still alive, but he had to believe. If Deku had died that day...

* * *

It was 10 years since that night. They were both 16, now standing in front of the other in a deserted alley near their homes. Katsuki often takes walks late into the night when the nightmares get bad or he cant sleep, which is most nights. It's clear from Izuku's seemingly planned appearance, that he was been aware of Katsuki's nightly walks.

''Kacchan?...Hey, Kacchan?''

Izuku's voice sounded monotone, but to Katsuki felt like there was a small hint of worry. Snapping back to the present, the undertone of worry surprised him. Did Deku still care?

His inner monologue must have shown in his expression, prompting Deku to say;

''Oh Kacchan, don't look at me like that. You look hopeful, like im still the same kid you knew''.

This time, Katsuki was certain there wasnt any worry in the others words. Instead, there was amusement.

''Did you hear anything i just said?''

Katsuki's reply was blunt, his mind still wheeling with possibilities.

''No.''

Any hopes that Katsuki held for seeing the snivelling brat he wished he could have saved, were dashed away upon hearing Deku's next words.

''I was telling you what I've been up to. You asked right? How when you failed to save me, i was taken away to the League of Villains, you've heard of them, right? I mean you have encountered them before. Anyway, they did experiments on me, tried to find a way to trigger my Quirk, i guess. Well, i don't remember much of the details, its all pretty blurry, but isn't that great Kacchan?! I mean, i think it hurt, i think it hurt a lot, there were times im sure i begged for death after i gave up on being saved. But guess what Kacchan? Now i have a Quirk!''

The green haired boy's smile was alight with glee, but his eyes remained empty as his voice recounted various types of experiments he can vaguely remember, the torture he had to endure as a child. Each time he described one, there was an undertone of insane laughter and a flicker of unidentified emotion in his eyes as they seemed to become more lifeless by the second. Katsuki couldn't help the cringe he felt as guilt and regret resurfaced. Knowing that because he had failed to save him, he had been experimented on and tortured. Listening to how Izuku Midoriya admitted to gradually losing hope of being rescued, had started begging the sick bastard to end his life, felt as if it was breaking Katsuki into a million worthless pieces.

Izuku's explanations had long ago turned into mumblings that Katsuki couldn't understand, much like the habit he used to have when they were still together as kid. When Katsuki used to hit him for it. Another stab of guilt.

The mumbling came to an end as Izuku's freckled face drained of all emotion. He seemed to be listening to something but Katsuki couldn't hear anything in the darkness surrounding them. Just as he opened his mouth to interrupt the silence, to maybe demand more answers, to demand that the other boy go home to his mother who Katsuki had watched grieve for 10 years, Deku broke the silence first.

His freckles face remained emotionless as he looked into Katsuki's eyes and stated calmly;

''Don't worry Kacchan, even though you failed to save me, i've continued to admire you, to watch you for the past couple years.'' His voice took on a bitter tone as he continued; ''It's funny, how you still want to be a hero despite how perfect of a villain you could be''.

Before Katsuki could shout back his response, to say how bat shit crazy Izuku sounded, the green haired figure began to turn away from him. His mouth was contorting his face into a façade of blissful innocence, but his eyes possessed the only emotion they seemed capable of holding; a look that suggested broken sanity.

''I have to leave now, but i'll come find you again soon. I have a lot planned for you. For us. Good night Kacchan, sweet dreams.''

Katsuki was about to follow after him, make demands, drag him home, whatever it took. But, as black mist surrounded him in a familiar, torturous way that was sure to kick-start his nightmares again, Katsuki could finally see Izuku's clothing. Katsuki could finally se the pools of blood, enlightened by a nearby street lamp, staining the smaller boy. None of it seemed to be his. Again, Katsuki started to question how many people Izuku had possibly killed in the years he was presumed dead.

How could he save Deku and bring him home if the Izuku he knew, was barely there?

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE

This is crossuploaded from another site, however, slight changes are being made to both, using this site as a way to improve it. I recommend sticking to the story on this site, it will be uploaded periodically when i have time to make the changes.


	2. Which is the Real You?

It's been weeks since he last saw that damn green haired nerd walk back into the purple mist. He had walked into it like he fucking belonged there. It's all so wrong, he belonged at home with his mother, possibly even in U.A, training to be the god damn hero he had wanted to be.

Katsuki's anger was on a constant simmer over the past weeks. Thats probably why 'Shitty Hair' Kirishima, decided to drag him along on their stupid shopping trip. He had said something about; 'it's good for you, besides, dont you want to make sure you have everything for the trip?'. Giving in, Katsuki allowed himself to be dragged along. He knew his temper was on a shorter fuse lately, and his mind was always clouded with thoughts of Izuku Midoriya. The guilt and regret was manifesting in his dreams every night, but when he woke up, he was always consumed with a new wave of anger and determination. He was going to save Deku this time. He'd bring the boy home no matter what it took.

As he arrived at the shopping centre, Katsuki was glaring half heartedly at the noisy group of classmates around him. The girls were all talking excited little sentences mixed with their irritating giggles. The boys were jostling each other with loud shouts of excitement and protests.

''Hey! Bakugo, where do you want to go first? We might as well stick together.''

Kirishima had flung an arm over Katsuki's shoulders with that trademark grin plastered securely on his face. He was leaning into him, waiting eagerly for an answer. Katsuki coldly shrugged him off, but there no malice of cold intent in his voice as he said;

''I don't care, lets just get this over with.''

Kirishima's grin faltered slightly, but he was far from deterred in his efforts. With a brighter smile than before, he turned and grabbed Katsuki's arm, pulling him in the direction of a sports store. He was met with a surpring amount of dead weight. Katsuki hadn't moved. His expression was stunned, almost shocked. Kirishima's own expression morphed into concern.

''Bakugo? Oi, what is it man?''

Kirishima followed his gaze, landing on a normal looking boy who was leaning nonchalantly against the exterior of the sports shop. Puzzled, and with many questions about the nature of Katsuki's reaction, Kirishima watched as the boys head rose to look in their direction. He immediately noted on how innocent the boy appeared, with freckles dusted along his cheeks and big green eyes that settled on Katsuki.

Katsuki sucked in a harsh breath when his eyes locked with those green ones. He recognised them instantly. Deku looked different from that night. When they had met weeks before, the younger boy had been wearing bloodied clothing. A waistcoat over a white button down shirt, formal attire that made him seem older than he was. Katsuki remembered those clothes vividly. Now, the smaller boy was dressed in casual jeans and a green hoodie while staring directly at Katsuki with a pleased smile on his face, reflecting the boys youth.

He couldn't help but whisper the name 'Deku' as he let out a shaky breath.

By now, the rest of the Class 1-A group, were also looking back and forth between him and the mysterious boy approaching them. Some faces held concern over how tense Katsuki appeared, but most reflected curiosity. The atmosphere immediately collapsed as the boy got closer, raising his hand in a wave before shouting;

''Kacchan!''

Katsuki's classmates erupted in laughter, giggles and smirks upon hearing the childish nickname. They all knew that the raging blond would blast the face off of any one of them that called him by any nickname.

Katsuki still remained dumbfounded, tense and silent as he watched the other boy stop within a meter of him. Deku had a dorky ass smile on his face and eyes alight with mock innocence and genuine excitement.

''Kacchan'' He repeated, gentler and quieter this time.

He didn't know what he was about to say when he opened his mouth, but luckily Kirishima was quick to jump in; throwing that obnoxious arm around his shoulder and into his direct personal space.

''Hi there! Deku was it? That's what Bakugo mumbled a few seconds ago. It's nice to meet you, I'm Kirishima!''

Katsuki remained silent. Couldn't Kirishima see that the innocence was fake and that the other boy was dangerous?

''Oi, shitty hair, don't-'' However, he was cut off by an excited squeal surfacing from Deku.

''Oh, i know you! I saw you in the Sports Festival. You were so cool and manly, your Quirk is really amazing...''

Kirishima was outwardly blushing at this point, feeling flattered and suddenly shy. The boy seemed to consciously stop himself before he bombarded Kirishima with more flattery and questions. He opted instead, to shyly introduced himself to the group.

''...Yeah, my names Deku. I'm Kacchan's childhood friend.''

His smile reflected pure happiness and pride at being about to say that.

The rest of the class started crowding around the younger boy, introducing themselves one after another, complimenting him and asking questions about Katsuki. The blond, on the other hand, had not moved and had not blinked, just continuing to stare down at the boy who was currently being fawned over by the girls and being manhandled by the guys, all with a stupid awkward smile on his freckled face. Katsuki only had one question on his mind;

''What the fuck are you playing at?''

Without really meaning to, he had voiced the question out loud. The group was staring at him before looking back at the green haired boy. Tension was clearly riding and most became visually uncomfortable. Deku was one of the few that remained calm. His response was childlike and innocent, only proving to piss Katsuki off more.

''Kacchaaaaan, i just wanted to see you and meet your friends, is there something wrong?''

Katsuki debated outright claiming the boy was a villain, that he was working with or for the League of Villains, but then what? Would everyone believe him? Even if they did manage to detain Deku under suspicion, his real identity would surface and he'd possibly be taken to prison for whatever he's done. But there was still so much Katsuki didn't know, like the Quirk he claimed to have now, and he didn't know what Deku's plans were either. Deku had mentioned having big plans for Katsuki but didnt give a single hint to what they were. Anyway, Katsuki Bakugo didn't need anyone's help to save him, he'd do it on his own, getting rid of this awful guilt and regret in the process. He didn't need or want anyone's help. He had already come to this conclusion the night of their reunion. If that little bastard wanted to play some sort of game with him, fine.

Instead of his usual angry outbursts, Katsuki simply let out a huff of breath.

''Whatever.''

Katsuki didn't miss the hint of a smirk ghosting that freckled face upon his response. Katsuki felt his blood boil but refrained from saying anything else, deciding to kick start the group into walking around instead. Of course, Deku followed. His façade of cheery innocence was clearly resulting in Class 1-A fawning over him continuously. To him, Deku didn't look like he was here for anyone other than Katsuki, with the way those green eyes would find his every few seconds, so Katsuki didn't see the harm in letting him tag along. Maybe he could find out more about those 'plans', or Deku's past, since his classmates seemed to be doing a full-blown interview with the seemingly angelic boy.

* * *

The red haired boy, Kirishima, asked the question they all seemed way too eager to know the answer to;

''What was 'Kacchan' like as a kid?''

''Oi! Don't fucking call me 'Kacchan' shitty hair!''

''Whaaat? Why does Deku get to call you it and i don't?''

Kacchan didn't respond to that, possibly because he didn't even know the answer himself, so he just huffed and looked away from them. Izuku had to fight the obsessive and prideful grin threatening to spread across his face. Instead, he opted to answer Kirishima's question in mock hesitation.

''Mm, well Kacchan was kind of...he was sort of mean, not much different than he is now i guess.''

He wanted to laugh when Kacchan rounded on him like a bull being teased. Instead, he stepped back with a look of 'fear'. This time it was more difficult to suppress his laughter, when almost all of Class 1-A jumped to his rescue.

''He's right though isn't he?''

''Don't bulldoze the poor boy for speaking the truth 'Kacchan'''

''Lay off dude, we're in public.''

''Typical Bakugo.''

''Sort of mean? I think you're underestimating him Deku, Bakugo's temper is as scary as a villains''

This time Izuku couldn't hide the grin that crept onto his face as he watched Kacchan's anger falter and freeze in an instant. No doubt, he was remembering that Izuku had told him he would be a perfect villain. Those few seconds where he could practically see the blood drain form the blond's face, were amusing, but short lived. Kacchan seemed to erupt, small explosions going off in the palms of his hands. Izuku watched as the other's fingers twitched involuntarily, he was simultaneously enjoying the display, but was also wary of the lack of control the older boy seemed to have over his own anger induced Quirk.

Izuku's feelings towards his childhood friend were mixed. He felt pride at how he seemed to be able to crawl into Katsuki's mind and under his skin. He felt an undying protectiveness over him, almost possessive, and the unhealthy obsession he had with the blond was a frequent topic in the League of Villains. On the other hand, Izuku seemed to care about the blond in a more emotional sense, maybe it was his warped obsession, or maybe it was a genuine desire to be close to him again, but Izuku admired and yearned for Katsuki's company ever since he saw him again a few weeks ago, even before that when he would watch from a distance. He was aware that what he felt for the blond could be some form of love, but he didn't know the difference between that and the obsession he had for the older boy. It was a big joke amongst the villains that knew him, how the cold hearted and twisted Izuku Midoriya was in love with his childhood bully. Izuku wasn't sure though. Whatever love he had for his Kacchan, ranged from a protective nature, to wanting to watch him bloodied in the heat of battle.

When Katsuki stormed off, having left the group unharmed, Izuku felt slightly disappointed. One of the 1-A students, a cheerful girl with pink tinted skin, Mina Ashido was it? Must have noticed his disappointment;

''Dont worry about it Deku, he's been like this for weeks. Come on, let's go check out some of the stores.''

There was a general vocalisation of agreement amongst the group, and Izuku allowed himself to be escorted away with the U.A students. His motivation to stay with the group was also mixed. Part of him wanted to use this as a chance for more information that he had already collected on Katsuki and his classmates, but he also just wanted to experience what other his age were like up close. He hadn't interacted with anyone, other than villains, for years, so maybe it would be nice to have so-called 'friends'.

''So Deku, do you go to school around here?''

Izuku was taken aback momentarily by the question, but recovered quickly. It was a girl slightly smaller than him with brown hair, shining brown eyes and blushing rosy cheeks as she looked up at him, waiting for his answer.

''Oh, no i don't, i'm home-schooled.''

The smaller girl, Izuku could now remember being Ochaco Uraraka, was about to respond when a blond boy with a black lightening bolt in his hair interrupted.

''What, no way, that sounds so cool, who teaches you?''

''Oh, um, my brother 'Tomu', it'd not that great, he's kind of a bastard sometimes.''

Izuku mentally slapped himself for swearing, that's not supposed to be part of his little innocent and timid persona. The group didn't seem to care much, maybe they were used to swearing thanks to Kacchan's brutish language. Nevertheless, Izuku was grateful to the next boy who stepped in immediately.

''You're all crowding him with questions.''

The boy had half red and half white hair. Izuku felt a familiar burst of excitement, but refrained from showing it. The boy was Shoto Todoroki, Endeavor's son, a perfect combination of two powerful Quirks. Izuku had pages upon pages written about this boy, not as many as he had on Kacchan. but the icy-hot hero in training was one of his side obsessions. He didn't want to admit it, but Izuku was nervous about the inevitable day they would fight against one another. His Quirk wasn't the only thing he had inherited from his parents, Izuku had always silently fawned over his appearance from afar.

''Thanks, Todoroki.'' He mumbled with a sheepish smile.

''You know my name? I guess that's not surprising consider my father.''

Todoroki sounded bitter when mentioning his father, it raised Izuku's curiosity but he knew better than to ask. Instead, he was more than happy to indulge the other boy with some flattery.

''I know who your father is but that doesn't really matter. I saw you in the Sports Festival, you were amazing! You got so far without using you left side, the versatility of your Quirk on its own is insane, every ability you possess is so strong. Your mentality, your knowledge, everything about is advanced, and i admire your resolve to use only half of your Quirk. I don't know why you wouldn't use your left side, since it is part of your Quirk, no one else has your power and the fact that both fire and ice belong to you...is beautiful...''

Izuku dwindled off his sentence for two reasons; One, he didn't mean to ramble so excessively. Two, Todoroki was currently staring at him, mouth slightly open in surprise and a delicate blush dusting his cheeks. Izuku genuinely worried if he had said something wrong.

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ramble like that or say anything you didn't like.''

Todoroki was now looking at his left hand as he gave a slow response to soothe Izuku's worried tone.

''No, you didn't say anything wrong. Sorry, its just, i never thought of my left side like that...as mine?''

Izuku didn't know why he felt an urge to help the boy in front of him. He couldn't tell if it was part of his own act he currently had or genuine desire. The heterochromic eyes appeared outwardly blank but to Izuku, he appeared sad. Izuku strangely gave a genuine, soft smile to the half-white and half-red haired boy.

''Of course it's yours Todoroki, it doesn't belong to your mother or father, its yours alone.''

Flattery worked better than he expected, but he now had more questions than he started with.

* * *

Katsuki stood on the second level of the mall, leaning against the railing as he stared at his group of classmates on the first floor. As if Katsuki would just leave them alone with that Deku. He wouldn't take his eyes off the young villain.

As he stood and pondered about the situation, he found that he had mixed emotions. Deku was currently surrounded by the students of 1-A, they seemed to have stopped walking and Deku was talking to that half and half bastard. What made Katsuki pause though, was the soft smile he glimpsed on Deku's face just moments ago.

What is going on with him? Just a couple of weeks ago Deku was covered in blood, eyes empty and teeth bared in a sadistic grin. Now he was more like the old Deku that Katsuki used to know as a child, or at least what he should have grown into. The strange part was that Katsuki seemed able to the green haired boy's actions and emotions more so than anyone else. He saw when that stupid smile was fake, and he knew when it was genuine, but he couldn't tell the base personality. Deku seemed genuine when his eyes were dull and his grin gave away insights to the boy's obvious insanity. On the other hand, he also seemed genuine as he gave that soft smile to a boy he had just met.

Which was the real Deku? Katsuki wanted to save the seemingly soft and caring side and patch up the broken cracks that resulted in the other Deku; the dull-eyed and bloodthirsty one. But he couldn't help wondering; were both of those the real Deku?

How the fuck was he going to save someone who seemed to be wobbling on the border of two polar opposite personalities?

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

I have a general idea of where im taking this story and i have the first 7 chapters planned out.  
BakuDeku is the main focus but TodoDeku is going to peak its head in eventually.

They adore Izuku but they'll eventually see the other side to him.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and i fully intend to finish this story.

'Tomu' is referring to Tomura Shigaraki. There will be more on that in the next chapter


End file.
